Prophecy
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) , |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) November 28, 1999 (En:) February 19, 2000 |continuity= }} With the mysterious fog still looming, the group try to decode a prophecy which, according to Gennai, holds the key to defeating Myotismon once and for all. Synopsis Despite 's apparent defeat, his fog barrier continues to loom over the district even thicker than before. As everyone tries to decide on the next course of action, Izzy receives an incoming message on his laptop from Gennai, who claims to have found a way of defeating Myotismon once and for all. He then shows them an ancient prophecy describing a sky darkened by many bats, the rising of an undead king, and a miracle at the hands of angels, but it only confuses the children. In the meantime, their thoughts turn to their families, so the children set off to find them and make sure they're okay. At his house, Joe finds only his brother Jim, who's been hiding in a closet, but cannot find his parents. Once Joe returns, the group decides to split up, with one portion going to the convention center and the other trying to find a way through the thickening fog barrier. Joe and his brother Jim arrive at the convention center first, giving them a brief chance to talk about Joe's future career as a doctor, which seems to be something that Joe's father wants, rather than Joe himself. Their discussion is cut short as the others begin to arrive. After clearing the convention center of Myotismon's minions, the children find their parents, in a deep sleep with the rest of the people from the district. Nothing seems to wake up them. Jim takes the opportunity to finish the conversation from earlier, telling Joe that he should be aiming for what he wants in life, even if his father doesn't approve. On the water, the other group, consisting of Matt, T.K. and their father Hiroaki, can find no way through the fog. They head back to the shore, only to be ambushed by a pack of Gizamon. Retreating back to the nearby van only worsens things, as the Gizamon tip the van on its side. Just when it seems like there's no way out, the Gizamon mysteriously vanish, the only clue to their disappearance being a cloud of bats—the first part of the ancient prophecy. Back at the convention center, Izzy's parents are also taking the opportunity to talk to Izzy, and decide to reveal the truth concerning Izzy's adoption, which he had long been in denial about. Izzy also confesses to how his obsession with computers came as a result of this denial. By the end of the conversation, Izzy and his parents seem closer than ever before. Tentomon, who was watching nearby, is tearfully touched because of this. Meanwhile, the people in the convention center suddenly begin chanting Myotismon's name, and the DigiDestined are reminded of Gennai's prophecy. From it, they conclude that Myotismon will reveal his true form at six seconds past 6:06—"the hour of the beast". This gives the group mere minutes to make their way back the TV station, where a cloud of bats are gathering. a flash of light, and the collapse of the TV station reveal the beast that is . and are quick to react, and digivolve to their Champion forms. It's soon obvious that this isn't enough, as they're met by a strong opposing wind, and 's taunting words. Though, DemiDevimon soon pays the price for his evil actions, and is consumed by his own master. and digivolve further to Ultimate, and they manage to at least hold VenomMyotismon off, as Hiroaki, Tai and Matt rush back to the convention center to evacuate everyone. Of course, they soon face the truth that they'll never get everyone away in time, leaving them with only one option—to fight. is first to suggest this, though insists that only she and go. So the two digivolve to their angelic forms, and soon join the fight. Meanwhile, Izzy continues to study the rest of the prophecy, and the message soon becomes clear— and must fire arrows of hope and light at Matt and Tai. Of course, this seems like an odd solution, but by this point, the group is willing to try almost anything. So, Tai and Matt brace themselves as the angel Digimon prepare to shoot. The arrows strike, and a flash of light is emitted from the two DigiDestined, causing Agumon and Gabumon to react, as they're thrust into a new type of Digivolution, sending them past the Champion and Ultimate stages, and onto the Mega stage— and are the resulting miracle. Featured characters (1) * (1) * (10) * (12) |c4= * (1) * (1) * (12) * (22) * (23) * (24) * (25) *Gizamon (27) * (28) |c5= * (12) *' ' (21) *Tuskmon (29) *Snimon (30) * (32) * (33) * (36) |c6= * (34) * (35) * (37) |c7= *' ' (31) * (38) * (39) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats. The fallen people will invoke the name of the undead Digimon king and when the clock strikes the hour of the beast, the undead king will reveal himself in his true form as the beast. Then angels will shoot arrows of hope and light at the loved ones of those they've been sent to protect, and a miracle will happen. Please always recycle." :—'The Prophecy', translated by Gennai. "For once in your life, Joe, you actually sound like you know what you're talking about." :—'Jim' may be confused, but he's still able to crack jokes about his brother. Jim: "Now calm down! I'm not saying he's not smart enough! I'm just saying it'll be kind of hard for him to be a doctor when he passes out at the sight of blood!" Bukamon: "Yep, that's my pal Joe!" :—'Jim' tells Bukamon a little more about Joe. "If you save us, we'll give you anything you want, including candy!" :—'Gabumon' attempts to get help to brave the fog barrier. "We were better off lost in the fog!" :—'Matt & T.K.'s father' comments as the Gizamon catch them off guard. Mr. Izumi: "We just want you to know that we love you, Izzy." Mrs. Izumi: "You see, as far we're concerned, you are our real son, nothing can ever change that." Izzy: (breaks down crying) "Mom!" (hugs mother) :— A crying Izzy finally accepts his adoption '' "It's times like this I wish I had a digi-mommy!"'' :—A crying Tentomon observes a tender moment between Izzy and his parents. "Sounds like triple six is our unlucky number." :—'Tai' comments on "the hour of the beast". Tai: "Is that Myotismon?" Matt: "He's been taking steroids." :—'Tai' and Matt can't believe what they're seeing when VenomMyotismon appears. Tai: "Did it work?" VenomMyotismon: "More energy!" Matt: "That answer your question?" :—'Tai' is more hopeful than Matt at the efforts of MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon. "Dad, this is the fate of the planet we're dealing with, the survival of the human race! Don't worry, I can take a make up test for anything I miss." :—'Izzy' can't believe his dad's worried about his school work at a time like this. Izzy's mother: "Maybe they're like Cupid, he was sort of an angel. When he shot arrows, they were arrows of love." Izzy: "Mom, isn't that a little corny?" Tentomon: "It may be corny, but I buy it. All we've got to do is get Angemon and Angewomon to do is hit you guys with their arrows of love!" :—'Tentomon' is easily persuaded by the Cupid argument. "What if you get, like, dead or something?" :—'T.K.' doesn't want his brother to get hurt. T.K.: "I know this maybe sounds crazy, but shoot Matt and Tai with your arrows!" Angemon: "He's right." Angewomon: "Sounds crazy." :—'Angemon' and Angewomon aren't sure what to think about this sort of logic. Matt: "Scared, Tai?" Tai: "No, not at all. How about you, Matt?" Matt: "Course not. Piece of cake. But maybe I'll just... hang on to you to make sure you don't chicken out or anything." Tai: "Yeah, right. I'll do the same for you, buddy." :—'Tai' and Matt try to hide their fear as they put their lives at risk. Other notes Category:Digimon Adventure episodes Category:Weekly Featured Articles